Forward Momentum
"Forward Momentum" is the 3rd story mission in Infamous 2. Synopsis Welcome to New Marais After making his way through the Swamp Blockade, Cole waits for Zeke and Kuo to arrive on the "Rosa Lee." Jumping down from the boat, Kuo will either praise or scold Cole for his actions in the swamp. She then contacts Dr. Wolfe and informs him that Cole is with her. Wolfe considers this good news, but then says he has bad news; the Militia had discovered the Blast Core he had been hiding and have stolen it. Kuo tells Zeke to keep the boat safe, and then leads Cole into New Marais to find the Blast Core. The pair are soon attacked by a welcoming committee of Militia members, determined not to let the "demon of Empire City" into their town. After the Militia are dealt with, Kuo is contacted by Wolfe, who tells her that the Militia are trying to break into his lab. Kuo then leaves Cole to locate the Blast Core while she goes to help Wolfe. Finding the first Blast Core Cole makes his way over the rooftops of the Ville Cochon district, dealing with any Militia troops along the way in his search of the stolen Blast Core. Cole eventually reaches the West Lookout area, which is swarming with Militia. After defeating them, Cole searches the roof and eventually finds the core hidden in a chest. Before collecting it however, Zeke contacts Cole, warning him that someone is being mugged nearby and that he needs to do something about it. After saving the victim, Cole returns to the rooftop and takes the Blast Core. Cole contacts Kuo and Wolfe, and as Wolfe tries to say something, he cut off by a massive explosion. Looking across the rooftops, Cole can see the smoke bellowing out from Wolfe's lab. Fearing for the worst, Cole rushes over to the site of the explosion and finds Wolfe alive and buried under a piece of what used to be his lab. After Cole helps the doctor to his feet, Wolfe exclaims to him how he looks similar to Kessler, something that Cole is reluctant to talk about. Explaining how Kessler had told him about Cole and the Beast, Wolfe shows Cole the Ray Field Inhibitor (RFI), explaining that it is the key to defeating the Beast and was an Anti-Ray Sphere. Asking about the recovered Blast Core, Wolfe hypothesized that Cole would be able to expand his powers by absorbing the energy from Blast Cores, something he would need to do in order to fully charge the RFI. Excited at the idea that the core could make him stronger, Cole passes an electrical charge through the core, which wraps him in electricity and Ray Field Energy, causing him to pass out.inFamous 2 Waking up to Zeke shooting at the Militia, Cole shakily rises to his feet and asks his friend what had happened. Zeke explains that the Militia had returned and started to "haul you guys away." Kuo was tracking those that had taken Wolfe, but Zeke was more concerned about Cole, even asking if the "old guy" had drugged him. Reassuring his friend, Cole mentions that he might have a new power. He tests out his new power Kinetic Pulse by throwing the debris of Wolfe's lab around. After testing his new power, Zeke informs him that he's spotted the police poking around, and that they may be looking for Cole due to the ruckus he's been causing. He tells him to think twice before taking them out, as they need to make allies, not enemies. Walkthrough Follow Kuo For this part of the mission, all you need to do is follow Kuo to the West Lookout. Along the way, you will encounter Militia troops on balconies. Make use of Cole's grenades to defeat them. The grenades will destroy the balconies, making the enemies fall, allow you take them regularly. As you press on, you will enter a path blocked by a truck. Use Cole's Shockwave to move it out of the way (pressing R1+square). After that, you will encounter some more enemies on a balcony above. Do what you did before to clear them out. Collect the Blast Core At this point, Cole and Kuo part ways. Head to the building to your right with enemies firing at you from atop. Climb up to the top and defeat the enemies. After that, you'll spot the case with a purple glow inside. Before opening it, you will trigger a karmic opportunity, where you can save a civilian from being mugged by Militia troops on the ground below. After taking care of them, climb back to the roof and collect the Blast Core. Head for Wolfe's lab Next, you must rush toward Wolfe's lab, which just exploded. Take care of the Militia as you cross the rooftops to the lab. Once you reach the lab, a cutscene will trigger. After Cole absorbs the first Blast Core, he will gain a new power called Kinetic Pulse. Press the L2 button to activate Kinetic Pulse and pick up an object, then press square to throw an object. To complete the mission, you must: * Pick up an object * Defeat a Militia troop with a thrown object Trivia *This mission introduces Karma Opportunities, chances for Cole to do Good karma or Evil karma deeds across the city. *Sometimes, Kuo will never say her first gameplay line in this mission, whereas Wolfe will neither. *The location Cole gets the first Blast Core later becomes the Rebel Outpost. *This is the only mission in which Cole holds his ear when he uses his phone. *While talking to Wolfe on the phone, Kuo states she and Cole would be going to the West Lookout to get the Blast Core. However, even without Militia interference, it's unknown how Kuo would have gotten up to the roof with him considering there's no ladder. Gallery Forward Momentum2.png|Kuo and Cole getting bombed on their way to the Blast Core. Forward Momentum3.png|Cole having recovered the Blast Core. Forward Momentum5.png|Cole helping Wolfe out of the rubble. Forward Momentum6.png|Wolfe handing Cole the RFI. Forward Momentum7.png|Cole powering up the Blast Core. My Great Capture Screenshot 2015-01-05 17-21-14.png|Cole holding the RFI. ColeCodec.jpg|Cole contacting Kuo and Wolfe. Video References Sources *''Infamous 2'' Category:Story missions in Infamous 2 Category:InFamous 2